Standard Humanoid Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to a Humanoid crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text The text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *'5x': Your humanoid crew member is too busy to talk. *'4x': Your humanoid crew member has nothing interesting to say. *'2x': Your humanoid crew member avoids the conversation. *''The human is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman is relaxing in their personal quarters.'' *''The human is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman is busy composing a letter to their family.'' *''Your humanoid crew member has relationship problems. You've heard it all before.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks love is really complicated.'' *''Your humanoid crew member wants to live a simple life when all this is over.'' *''Your humanoid crew member hopes to get through this alive.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks nebulae are quite beautiful.'' *''Your humanoid crew member is looking forward to going back to a normal life after all this is over.'' *''Your humanoid crew member assures you that pirates are dangerous.'' *''Your humanoid crew member just wants to do their duty.'' *''Your humanoid crew member likes their uniform.'' *''Your humanoid crew member asks if they are performing well enough under your command.'' *''Your humanoid crew member had a boring dream in their last sleep cycle.'' *''Your humanoid crew member likes popular space-music.'' *''Your humanoid crew member likes watching intergalactic TV in their free time.'' *''Your humanoid crew member does not like to be alone.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks the Rebels are evil.'' *''Your humanoid crew member likes to follow orders.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks piracy is bad.'' *''Your humanoid crew member is excited about the arrival of the Lanius, but also scared.'' *''Your humanoid crew member likes it if things stay as they are. "There is so much change in this galaxy. Sometimes that scares me, Captain."'' *''Your humanoid crew member likes the Engi.'' *''Your humanoid crew member likes the Zoltan.'' *''Your humanoid crew member is prejudiced against the Slugs.'' *''Your humanoid crew member is prejudiced against the Mantis.'' *''Your humanoid crew member has surprisingly conservative views.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks friends are important.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks family is important.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains about the cold they got.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains about all the injuries they have sustained.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains that the light in their cabin is not working.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains about the on-board food.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains that their personal terminal is broken.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains that their personal terminal is broken. Again.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks you should engage in trade more often.'' *''Your humanoid crew member says fixing systems is tedious.'' *''Your humanoid crew member thinks space is so incredibly empty.'' *''Your humanoid crew member contemplates the vastness of space.'' *''Your humanoid crew member worries that a rogue clone of them is roaming the galaxy, doing evil deeds in their name.'' *''Your humanoid crew member wonders how their favorite virtual-ball team is performing.'' *''Your humanoid crew member wonders how the FTL drive actually works.'' *''Your humanoid crew member wonders how the weather is on their home planet.'' *''Your humanoid crew member wonders if the crew is ever going to have a day off.'' *''Your humanoid crew member enjoys replicator coffee.'' *''Your humanoid crew member tells you that teleporting feels really strange.'' *''Your humanoid crew member is in love with someone else on the ship, but they are too shy to tell the other crew member.'' *''Your humanoid crew member tells you that the life support room has the freshest air on the ship.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains about the side-effect of the medbay drugs that keep them still standing and working.'' *''Your humanoid crew member complains about the boring job on the shields they had on another ship, before they got into all this.'' *''Your humanoid crew member acts tough on the outside, but confesses that they often feel insecure.'' *''Your humanoid crew member is afraid to die. "Please tell me we will make it through this alive, Captain."'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions